dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizuki Kyouka
Mizuki Kyouka(鏡花観月; Kyōka Midzuki) is a supporting character in the fanfic Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, being classmates with the protagonist Ichijou Tsukino and the rest of his peerage. She's a first-year student in Kuoh academy and a scholarship student, despite the fact that she enrolled by using her powers in order to fool an entire classroom. A born ESPer user(超能力者; Chō nōryoku-sha), also known as a psychic(サイキック; saikikku), she's one of the many abnormal, beings and humans without any explanation for their powers, students in Kuoh academy, and one of thge Seven Mysteries in Kuoh academy, besides Suophy and Salvatina Veritas. Appearance Mizuki is described by Ichijou as a tall, pretty young woman of smooth, spiky strawberry-blond hair, magenta eyes and good body frame with big breasts and nice posterior, with a slightly tanned skin. After being interrogated by Nemesis Gremory, Mizuki received from her a pair of spectacles allowing her to control better her ESP abilities. As a student of Kuoh academy, she wears the usual white lined shirt, magenta corset-cape combo and skirt. Being the president of the Literature club, she also wears a white armband on her left arm with the words 'President' on it. Personality For some reason or another, Mizuki seems to be completely mute, never speaking outside her own mental conversation with others, either by mind-sharing or particular mental dialogues with others, hinting either a more reserved, shy personality trait. When first introduced, she was shown to be able to be hot-headed, short-tempered and easy to be flustered, showing hints of a crush on the protagonist. When properly introduced, however, Mizuki shown to be as level-headed as Aria Argento, as well as a troll: She likes to mess with others for the sake of a good time, and like to read minds and keep others' secrets for herself in order to play with them. She also is cool-headed, fun, laid-back and a high-leveled smart-aleck, being talkative and friendly even in situations that might threaten her life, and likes to give nicknames to others. Such mentality is probably because of her own unlimited mental powers, allowing her to live a life without any problems or limits.However, Mizuki has a strong resolution that avoids her to totally turn apathic to the world: She likes to live everyday and wait for anything to happen, even more now that she made friends of absurd power. She shows also a rather pleasant mentality that everyone that goes against her should only 'chill their head', as she sends several secret agents to pleasant places like Hawaii or Tiki instead of killing the. Mizuki also has a faint aknowledge that she is a character in a fanfiction, making aside comments about certain events and monologuing in a way that is indirectly or not refering to the reader. It is hinted that she might have a crush on Ichijou. History Despite her strong ESP powers, Mizuki tells that her own childhood and birth were completely normal. Born from normal parents, a salaryman and a housewife, she manifested her powers at the early age of two days after she left maternity by talking mentality with her parents. A week or two later, she was already levitating objects and walking on her two feet. With one year-old, Mizuki was already using her teleportation powers to eat cakes, and after tests and experiments, it was proved that she indeed an ESPer. Such revelation didn't change her parents view on her, and so she continued to live as a normal girl with special powers. When she moved to Kuoh, she noticed the several other citizens that were actually devils, and as such, decided to enroll in Kuoh academy due to the great concentration of supernatural creatures there. Once there, she began to hear only the thoughts of a certain Red Dragon. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Extrasensory perception Or just ESP, is the ability of mental abilities that allows the user to use several abilities regarding matter and extrasensorial reading, refering them as ESPers((超能力者; Chō nōryoku-sha). Mizuki is a powerful ESPer with almost unlimited powers and possibilties, allowing her to be one of the strongest humans in the fanfiction. Some of her powers includes: * Telepathy: Mizuki can read the minds of those around her, whatever or not they allow it, unless the victim is using some kind of brainwave protector. Also, Mizuki can only understand Japanese, and as such, she can't understand minds from individuals that speaks in other languages. * Teleportation: Mizuki can move object/person from a spot to another in a single moment. By engulfing the victim in a ball of eletric energy, she can move them instantly. This power is only limited to Mizuki's own desire, as she was able to move Ichijou from Japan to Okinawa, and sending several other agents to other places on the world, such as Monaco, Hawaii and Tiki. * Telekinesis: A brand from her teleportation abilities, Mizuki can mentally move one object without havin to touch it. She claims that for some reason she can't move sentient beings with it, though. * Meteor Summoning: A rather exclusive power from Mizuki, she can change the trajectory of meteors on space and as such, target them on her opponents. * Scan: As a radar, Mizuki can pinpoint the location of every individual in a 5m radius. This ability can also be used in closed enviroments, such as artificial realities and barriers. * schrodinger(シュレーディンガー; Shurēdingā) - An exclusive ability of hers, this ability allows Mizuki to be revived from certain death as long as any individual, any individual, thinks that she's well and alive, messing with the concept of quantum physics. Such ability, however, cuts her power to half trhough a year, and she can't use it again in one year. Hyperspace Arsenal The Hyperspace arsenal(ハイパースペースアーセナル; Haipāsupēsuāsenaru) is a special ability that Mizuki developed herself, in order to counter possible threats. It allows her to be able to store several weapons from tiny spaces from within her clothes, including firearms, tomahawks, swords and many more, as she claims that she can arm an entire army with them. Trivia * Mizuki's image and appearance is based on the character Otome Yumeano from the Medaka Box series. Her powers and concept character is based on the character Kusuo Saiki from the series Saki Kuzuo no Psi-nan. * Mizuki's name is written as 鏡花観月, and serves as both a pun and a reference to an old asian proverb''((鏡花水月;Kyōka Suigetsu; lit.Flower on the mirror, moon on the water), which deals with etherity and temptation to the unreachable. As such, her name is both a pun with Water(水; Mizu) and Moon(月; Tsuki/Zuki), forming '''Mizuki'(Mi(zu)+(Zu)ki=Mizuki), ''completing the idea with her surname.'' * Apparently, Mizuki likes Heisei Era Kamen riders, unlike Ichijou, who prefers the Showa era Kamen Riders. * She's the only wonder in Kuoh academy that is not linked to the usual supernatural. Instead, she's an ESPer of powers beyond canon comprehension. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans